


Electricity

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, finger banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Nothing gets Holtzmann going quite like getting her woman off.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun Plot What Plot with Holtzmann and Abby. I wrote this as a sequel to my first Holtzmann/Abby fic, The Sexiest Woman on the Train. I picture this as a couple of months into their relationship, once Holtzmann has gotten comfortable allowing Abby to get her off.

“Mmm. That’s so nice.”

Holtzmann looked up from Abby’s breast and smiled at her. Abby’s bedroom was bright with the morning light, and she loved that she could see her face clearly. The way Abby looked at her when they were together made her feel special, like she had found where she belonged. She placed a hand on the brunette’s cheek. Abby put her hand on Holtzmann’s and guided it to her mouth, and the blonde turned her attention back to Abby’s nipple while caressing her lips with her thumb. She could feel Abby’s tongue on her thumb, and the sensation added to the electric feeling building inside of her. The feeling – which felt like a swirling storm of static inside of Holtzmann – always started in her groin. It radiated out from there to her hips, making her crave movement in order to tame the sensation.

She moved to the side so that she was no longer nestled between Abby’s legs, but was instead straddling one of them. Abby bent her knee to offer Holtzmann the contact she desired, and she released Abby’s nipple to let out a breath at the sensation. She moved her hand from Abby’s lips and put both hands on the mattress, then rose above her, placing her own leg more firmly between Abby’s legs. Holtzmann’s head dropped between her shoulders, blonde curls surrounding her face, as she rode her lover.

When Abby reached up to tease Holtzmann’s breasts, she smiled down at her brunette partner. “Nope. It’s still your turn.” She lowered her mouth to Abby’s breasts and continued to grind against her.

“Yeah? You’re really worked up this morning.” She exhaled sharply as Holtzmann took her nipple in her teeth, applied just enough pressure, and then released it.

“I just needed to discharge a few volts,” said Holtzmann. She raised herself up to Abby’s lips and kissed her, sucking her lower lip and then teasing the corner of her mouth with her tongue.

“Sounds dangerous,” said Abby, then caught Holtzmann’s lips for another kiss.

“Good thing I’m a scientist,” said Holtzmann, and slid back down Abby’s body. She settled between Abby’s thighs and kissed her hip, murmuring “I claim this torso for Mars” into Abby’s flesh. Then she slid further down and slid her tongue between Abby’s labia. Abby rewarded her with a hum of delight, and Holtzmann felt the electricity stir in her again. Abby was right. She was worked up this morning; but then, nothing got her worked up quite like pleasing a woman (not even working on her new equipment for ghost hunting). She slid her tongue over the same path again, and then paused at Abby’s clit, circling it. She slid her tongue down again and pressed it inside Abby, circled her opening for a moment, and then back to the clit where she paused to give it more attention. She loved the two different sounds Abby made, depending on where she focused her attention. She rapidly circled her clit, and Abby’s voice was high, with rapid breaths. She slid her tongue down and pressed it inside of her again, and Abby let out a low, slow moan.

Holtzmann shifted her position and slid one finger inside of Abby experimentally, and then added a second finger, and was rewarded with a deeper moan from her lover. The feeling growing inside of Holtzmann amped up considerably, and she eagerly stroked Abby’s clit with her tongue while fucking her.

As Abby’s voice rose, signaling that she was getting close, the electric feeling in Holtzmann swelled and spread back into her hips, creeping up into her stomach. Involuntarily, her hips pressed down into the mattress. She doubled her efforts, and as Abby’s voice rose into a loud, long cry, Holtzmann moaned into her. The static rose to her face; she could feel it tingle wherever she made contact with Abby. Abby’s hips convulsed and rose off the mattress. Holtzmann took the opportunity to slide her arms under her legs and hook them around her hips. She focused all of her attention on Abby’s clit, flicking it rapidly with her tongue. Abby’s voice fell and then rose quickly again as her hips bucked, and the tiny scientist kept a firm grip on her. She changed her attention once more, stroking Abby from opening to cleft. Abby’s hips sunk, and Holtzmann could feel her lover’s orgasm recede and build. As her excitement built, Abby gripped Holtzmann’s hair in her fist. The action caused the static to fill her head, electricity seeming to leap between her and Abby’s hand. Abby came in long, slow waves, her voice low and more calm. Holtzmann moaned as well as she stroked out the final sensations of Abby’s third orgasm.

Abby released her fistful of blonde curls and relaxed, and Holtzmann eagerly slid up her body. Abby pulled her close and kissed her deeply, then separated to look her lover in the eyes. “You’re halfway there, aren’t you?” she grinned.

“The situation is definitely unstable,” said Holtzmann. She was out of breath and panting.

“No teasing, then?” Abby turned to put Holtzmann on her back, and sucked at her neck.

Holtzmann let her head fall back at the sensation. The electricity filled her entire body, her head crackled with it. “I think if you don’t bang me right now, I’m either going to explode or run laps around the block.”

 Abby chuckled. She shifted her position and slid a hand down Holtzmann’s body while kissing her way down her collarbone.  She slid her finger between her labia, and Holtzmann sucked in air between her teeth. She dragged her teeth along Holtzmann’s chest, and glanced up to see her reaction. Holtzmann met Abby’s eyes and nodded frantically. “Yes. Bite me,” she said. She slid two fingers into Holtzmann, sucked on the skin of her chest, and then bit the skin right over her pectoral muscle. Holtzmann placed a hand on the back of Abby’s head and pressed her to her chest, gasping for air. She released Holtzmann from her teeth and pressed her fingers in again. “Harder, Abby,” Holtzmann said.

Abby moved further down to improve her angle, slid an arm under Holtzmann’s waist, and pressed harder into Holtzmann. She repeated the motion, and again. The electric feeling in Holtzmann had filled her body, she could feel it in her hands and her feet. It made every sensation feel punctuated. She moved her body to maximize the impact of each thrust of Abby’s hand. “Harder,” she said again, through gritted teeth. “Faster.” Abby increased her pace, and Holtzmann’s back arched. She hugged her small body with her free arm, her face against Holtzmann’s belly, as if she needed to be anchored to the bed. She fucked her harder, until her knuckles pounded against Holtzmann’s skin as she thrusted into her.

Holtzmann let her head fall back on the pillow, mouth open, gasping and crying out. The electric feeling was becoming more focused, and she was aware of the source of it. She reached her hand down to Abby’s head and gently pushed. “Go down, please,” she said, stuttering between her shaking gasps.   

Abby continued to fuck her rapidly, but quickly her mouth was on Holtzmann’s clit. She stroked her, and then sucked her clit into her mouth. “Jesus,” gasped Holtzmann. The suction made every move – Abby’s tongue, the way her body shook with Abby’s unrelenting thrusts, and of course rocking her hips against Abby – register more intensely. Her face flushed, and she cried out as all the sensation gathering in her exploded. She gasped and cried out again in short, sharp bursts. The flush of warmth spread across her body, replacing the electric feeling as she came hard. She bucked and writhed, but Abby managed to keep up with her.

Finally her body began to relax, and Abby slowly slid her fingers out of Holtzmann. Holtzmann stretched and uncurled as Abby kissed her way up her body. She settled on top of her and kissed Holtzmann. Holtzmann opened her mouth and Abby accepted her eager tongue. Holtzmann hummed with delight at her favorite part; the taste of one another afterwards, experienced on each other’s mouths.

At length, Abby slid to the side and they held each other. Abby moved her hand over Holtzmann’s cooling body, reading the details of her skin with her fingertips. Holtzmann’s body shook now and then. “Aftershocks?” said Abby.

“I think if we were in the dark,” said Holtzmann, “you’d be able to see sparks on my skin.”

Abby smiled and kissed Holtzmann. “We need to explore options for simultaneous stimulation,” she said.

“I’m going to start working on a prototype later today,” said Holtzmann.

Abby’s eyebrows shot up. “I guess it would be silly of me to say we could just go toy shopping.” Holtzmann smirked in response. “Fine, but nothing nuclear powered.”

“Electric only,” said Holtzmann. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on making sure I give women unique experiences of sex, particularly when there is turn-taking involved, since usually very different things turn our cranks. I'm not 100% sure I accomplished this; I hope the two separate experiences were different enough to not be repetitive. 
> 
> I'm also working on getting better at writing about how the characters feel during sex instead focusing only on the mechanics. Comments are welcome, of course!
> 
> **Edited to add: Originally this was showing up as a first chapter. I apparently clicked that this work had chapters on accident. Sorry for anyone who was expecting future chapters!


End file.
